


haunting me tonight

by isthepartyover



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I have a lot of feelings, ep 67 spoilers, esp about taako and lup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: Taako comes back to the present to find himself shaking, trembling with the force of everything slamming into him, more than a hundred years of memories and emotions and-And Lup.





	haunting me tonight

Taako comes back to the present to find himself shaking, trembling with the force of  _everything_  slamming into him, more than a hundred years of memories and emotions and-

_And Lup._

_Lup_ , the other half of himself, the one person he could always, always trust, his best friend and confidant and-

_“You’re my heart, Taako._ ”

His vision blurs, burning with tears as he hears her voice again in his head, and Taako chokes back a sob. Not now, he doesn’t have  _time_  for a breakdown-

His eyes focus on the Umbra Staff in his hand,  _her_  staff, and something snaps in his mind.  _Fuck it_ , he thinks, rising and pointing his sister’s creation towards Lucretia, anger sweeping through him suddenly like a fire.  _I’ll make time._

“Ten. Nine.” He announces, still shaking as he aims.

“Taako, I know you’re upset-“ she starts.

“Eight.” He doesn’t want her excuses, condolences, anything, he wants-

Magnus is beside him now, the Flaming Raging Poisoning Sword of Doom also aimed Lucretia’s way, and Taako feels relieved for a small moment at not being alone in his rage.

“Seven.”

“Please listen to me,  _please-_ “

“Six.”

“Please stop-okay.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Merle interjects. Taako ignores him.

“Five.”

“The chance to explain yourself was….mmm, about a dozen memories ago.” Magnus barks, and Taako takes some satisfaction in the way Lucretia flinches at his tone.

“And honestly, seven seconds ago, I’m doing this cool countdown.” He adds, thrusting the staff even closer to her. “You fucking took  _everything_  from me!”

“I know that things went wrong, I know I shouldn’t have kept you all in the dark for as long as I did. I  _swear_ , I had  _no_  idea how arduous a task this was gonna be, I know that I have a lot to atone for. But please, just- I’m begging you, let me finish this, and we can talk about it.

The rage that had been filling him vanishes, leaving Taako feeling empty and hollow, and he drops his sister’s staff with a, “Fine.”

Merle’s talking again, and Taako tunes most everything out, staring down at what might be the only thing he had left of Lup, the thing that had saved his ass and given him so much over the past year of adventuring-

The skeleton in the cave, holding it, waiting.

He’d been too late, and now-

Now he just didn’t care.

She was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> might write more of this (like...lup coming back? angus pov?)
> 
> (commission me @flipwizardmcgay on tumblr for more like this)


End file.
